Holy War on Drugs, Conservative-led global incarceration
Top :Share links: gop - republicans - democrats. See: Cannabis and the illusion of democracy in the USA. :See also: 'Cannabis polls.' See Facebook: 'Global Marijuana March.' :''See: 'Cost of U.S. drug war' See: Race, ethnicity, and the drug war. See: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate and 'Drug war charts and maps.'' The drug war is part of the '''Republican war on the poor. See infographic. Along with other mass incarceration, student debt, disenfranchisement, and wealth inequality. Record high in the Dow, but median wage remains stagnant. http://www.advisorperspectives.com/dshort/updates/Household-Income-Distribution.php. Republicans block cannabis legislation and minimum wage increases. Real wages for most Americans have remained stagnant for decades. Click chart: News Return to top. The latest news is at Current events and news. Also: Cannabis and 2014 U.S. election, November 4, Tuesday. 2012 election Return to top. *Vermont Marijuana Decriminalization Law Goes Into Effect. July 1, 2013. :: The American states of Colorado and Washington voted to legalize cannabis, and Massachusetts became the eighteenth state to approve cannabis for medical use. See 2012 vote for cannabis. Prohibition, your days are numbered! Some more news Return to top. Richard Posner, Federal Judge, Slams 'Absurd' Laws Against Marijuana, Other Drugs. By Nick Wing. Posted: Sept. 11, 2012. The Huffington Post. From the article: : Republicans leading the drug war: *Senate Republicans Kill Marijuana Reform In New York. By Steve Elliott. June 19, 2012. Toke of the Town. Of course there are some clueless Democrat incumbents too that need the boot: *New Hampshire Medical Marijuana Veto Upheld. By Steve Elliott. June 27, 2012. Fortunately, it looks like some Democrats are pulling their heads out of Republican asses. *Iowa Democrats Add Medical Cannabis and Industrial Hemp to Party Platform. By Erik Altieri, NORML Communications Coordinator, June 20, 2012. NORML Blog. From the article (emphasis added): "Earlier this year, the Colorado Democrats announced their support for marijuana legalization in their 2012 party platform. On June 9th, the Texas Democrats endorsed marijuana decriminalization. Last weekend, the North Carolina Democratic Party added resolutions supporting medical cannabis and industrial hemp. ... Also worth noting, on June 2nd, the Washington State Democratic Party built upon their earlier endorsement of their state’s legalization initiative, I-502, by adding support for full marijuana legalization and medical cannabis as planks in their party platform." Papa Bush's escalation of the drug war Return to top. *''See: The U.S. Drug War. Republicans lead. Share link: Papa Bush.'' The Reagans and Just Say No Return to top. November 1980 election to now. The Reagan Revolution. "Just Say No" and massive U.S. incarceration increase. U.S.-aided, government-sanctioned, drug-war death squads in Colombia, Mexico, Thailand, etc.. Reaganomics 101: Tax the poor and middle class. Spend exorbitant amounts on "freedom" (doublespeak for more prisons and jails). See Wikipedia: Ronald Wilson Reagan, Nancy Reagan, and the War on Drugs. See also: commons:Category:Just Say No. National Rifle Association and mandatory minimum sentencing Return to top. :See: 'Drug War, mandatory minimum sentencing, NRA, and guns.'' Some 2012 Republican presidential candidates Return to top. Newt Gingrich calls medical marijuana a joke Return to top. Gingrich's 1995 death penalty bill for importing 2 ounces of cannabis Return to top. See Newt Gingrich. In contrast, see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. on August 12, 2011 at the Iowa State Fair in Des Moines, Iowa, ahead of the Ames Straw Poll.]] , now known as Global Marijuana March and Worldwide Marijuana March, was the Fifth Avenue Pot Parade expanded worldwide by Dana Beal and Cures-Not-Wars. '''May 2, 1998 was "Phase 1" with no other known cities (yet) except New York City. See image info and larger version.]] Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about marijuana death penalty idea Return to top. Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about Marijuana Death Penalty Idea. YouTube link. Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich Return to top. See: Template:Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich. Senate votes 60 to 38 for indefinite military detention of Americans Return to top. See: Template:Senate votes for indefinite military detention of Americans. U.S. marijuana history Return to top. :See also: Drug War, mandatory minimum sentencing, NRA, and guns. *Marijuana Timeline | Busted - America's War On Marijuana | FRONTLINE | PBS. Propaganda of incarceration nations Return to top. Drug war and incarceration rates worldwide Return to top. Breaking the Taboo Return to top. Cost of drug war Return to top. :Cost of U.S. drug war: Cannabis is safer Return to top. *See Cannabis is safer. Categories Return to top. U.S. Drug War U.S. Drug War